In the wet or adhesive installation of anchor members, such as tie rods, in boreholes, a liquid settable compound or an adhesive compound having an inorganic and/or organic base is used. The engagement between the tie rod and the solid receiving material containing the borehole is due to the form-locking engagement between the more or less rough borehole wall surface and the injected liquid or pasty grout material, which, after setting, adopts the shape of the borehole or due to the adhesive action of the grout or adhesive compound with the surface of the borehole.
In expansion dowels, the other conventional type of anchoring system, the anchor member is secured predominately due to a friction-type locking which occurs due to the mechanical expansion of elastically deformable component parts.